


Reunions

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [23]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Susan and Jack want to check in on some old friends of hers and are wowed by how adorable they are.Pairing: Susan Foreman/Jack HarknessPrompt: The characters ship another pairing from your list (Ian/Barbara)Beta by imaginary_golux





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Leaving and Staying--all you need to know is that Susan and Jack are in an established relationship and have the TARDIS

It’s a little later in their travels, after they’ve gotten used to flying the TARDIS, when Susan comes to Jack with a request. “Could we go back to London? Maybe around 1970 or so?”

Jack shrugs; he doesn’t mind the prospect. Is that too early for disco? He hasn’t tried disco in a while. “How come?” he asks as they start punching in coordinates.

“Oh, maybe it’s just this new regeneration,” (recent heroics against the Cybermen had left her shorter, curvier, and ginger), Susan comments, freckled skin blushing, “but I’m feeling nostalgic. You see, there were these two schoolteachers who traveled with Grandfather and I, and I want to see if they ever made it back to their home time and place.”

“The TARDIS can be a little...imprecise,” Jack acknowledges, and adds with a wink: “All part of her charm.”

“Are you sweet-talking our ship?” Susan laughs as they rematerialize in downtown London. It hasn’t changed that much from the last time she was here, and she guides them easily to Coal Hill. She closes her eyes, lets herself adjust to the local time zone. “Come on, they should be just about to wrap up for the day.”

“Are we stalking your old teachers?” he whispers as they buy a newspaper and sit down on a bench just outside the faculty parking lot.

“You never answered my question,” she teases back, “but no, we’re just going to see if they’re here or not. I don’t particularly need to say hello.”

“I should hope not,” Jack says with a laugh. “I mean, they were your teachers.”

“ _Jack!_ ” She swats at him with her half of the newspaper. “Not everyone says hello like you do.” He just smirks and leans against her side.

They watch as teacher after teach files out of the school: older women with hair in matronly buns; young men, fresh from university. Susan tries hard not to stare; Jack tries hard not to leer.

“That’s Ian,” she whispers suddenly. “But where’s Miss Wright?” she turns to Jack in horror. “You don’t suppose--”

“I’m sure she’s fine,” he murmurs into her ear. “The Doctor’s good at taking care of his friends.” 

They watch as Ian stands and waits until a gray station wagon pulls up. A little boy--barely old enough to be out of a car seat--spills out of the back seat and jumps into his father’s arms. “Barbara,” Susan whispers happily as the driver of the car steps out to gather her son back into the car. “Oh, and she’s pregnant!” she adds, making Jack smile with the joy in her voice. 

“Very pregnant,” he notes. “Glowingly pregnant.” He pets Susan’s hair, the germ of an idea starting to grow. 

“They’re here, and they seem happy,” Susan concludes. “We should probably go.”

“You sure you don’t want to say hi?”

“No,” Susan decides. “They’ve got a new life without me--they wouldn’t even recognize me now.”

“They do seem adorable together. Almost disgustingly wholesome,” Jack agrees, and once they are back at the TARDIS, he turns to face her. “Seeing them together like that...we’ve been together for a while now; would you want to…” His voice nearly falters. “...try for a child?”

Susan beams and pulls him into the TARDIS with a kiss. 


End file.
